Mew2King (inb4 not stolen from Melee Hell)
Mew2king (aka George Zimmerman) is a professional smash player ranging from Melee to Brawl. He is the mastermind behind the tragic events of 9/11 as well as the death of Chill Tim and Tyrone Martian. Often stalked by he-she's searching for love and subject of criticism, he is a real relaxed guy and over stresses about having to win or top at major tourneys. Real talk doe his Marth has some crazy movement that is worth watching over July 4th fireworks. You cant Flim Flam the Zim Zam. Gimmie yo shit It didn't occur to him that trying to live off professional gaming doesn't work with just one game (unless its a Moba or StarCraft and you're Korean). He sometimes ask people for help/hand outs (like sold out pax east 2014 badges that went for $200+ a piece for free) without realizing how poorly worded his requests are. Thus received the title "Ebegging2King". Lol M2k Quoting this phrase ensures you will be blessed and receive many shine spikes (this does not mean you wont be at the receiving end of dem shines). Shit M2K says Nearly everything Mew2king says ends up being a quote or a meme. Coincidentally it always occurs with the numbers 9 and 11 being present in some shape or form. Which leads many to wonder what is real. List of things Mew2king did # Sandstorm # EVO # 9/11 # Erectile dis-function among older males # Loc Lac # Picked a cat up by its hind legs and pushed it around like a lawn mower # The attempted sinking of Moga Village # The Holocaust # The Ice Barrier wiping out all of Duel Terminal # Kaiba threatening to kill himself # Unplugging smash setups # Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 1 & 2 # Super Smash Flash 1 & 2 # Pee'd on an electric fence # Apex getting moved # Chillin getting ‪#‎rekt‬ by Leffen # Ejaculating in other's blankets. Nicknamed "Eljaculator" by officials. # Kage getting sick before Apex # Melee Hell # Put Mango in jail # Ate a bar of soup # Made sweet love to a hooker # The Burning of Kakariko Village # Brawl # Cheating on Marth with Diddy # Started the French revolutionary war # Aliens vs Predator # SM4SH # Made your refrigerator run # The Destruction of Planet Vegeta # Invented cocain # The death of Kakarot # The Cancelling of Silent Hills # Metaknight # Punched a blind man # Re-unite the cast of Full House # The reputation that smash players smell bad # Pearl harbor # Provided firearms to the Israels # Dinosaurs being extinct # Global warming # Created the Walking Dead # The Trail of Tears # The Trail of Tiers # Nepal # Proved Hitler did nothing wrong # The Red Scare # The Cuban Missile Crisis # Increased tensions between the U.S. and the Soviet Union # Called ZeRo a stupidhead # Stole Santa's picnick basket. # Threw a dog off a building # Saw why kids like the taste of cinnamon toast crunch # Disbanded and reassembled Team Rocket # Threw Angelica's doll away in All Grown Up # Charged with terroristic threats